Nice Job
by akamai
Summary: Title is based on the first drabble. A series of random Teen Titans drabbles I wrote a long time ago on the RS Shrine. Includes various pairings.
1. Nice Job

**5/5/07: **Wow, I literally wrote these years ago! Although I lost interest in Teen Titans, I was able to _finally_ add the other drabbles I wrote like I planned to do two years ago. They are various pairings and characters. Also, an apology in advance to anyone on author or story alert who's email was spammed saying there were new chapters. I'd hate that too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

Summary: This is a short BB/Rae drabble, meaning that it's supposed to be less than 1000 words. We were posting some on the R/S shrine so here's my first one. I'm not a Beast Boy and Raven shipper but it was fun to write.

**Nice Job**

Control Freak's large torso seemed to avoid every shot fired at it. He spun around as each Titan he faced fired at him, causing each Titan to fail miserably to hit him. The underground tunnel rumbled and the walls shook as each missed fire hit the wall.

He laughed at their expressions whenever they misfired. This was a first for the Titans to have a hard time defeating him. Every since he learned kung-fu during their little journey inside the television it was hard to catch him. The only one who was a match for Control Freak's new ability was Robin...and he wasn't there.

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire were sent to catch Control Freak while a busy Robin stayed at the tower to write reports about other villains. It wasn't as if his comrades couldn't catch Control Freak without him, it was just that the villain was too fast for them these days.

Starfire was now facing the red haired geek. She decided to use her eye lasers and starbolts at the same time but they were uneffective. Control Freak smiled at the Tameranian as he easily dodged her firing. "Nice job," he simply told her, looking her up and down. He now smirked.

"Eww...Control Freak's hitting on Star!" Beast Boy cried out with at look of disgust. He had just transformed from a gorilla since he was facing Control Freak before Starfire.

"Yeah, apparently 'nice job' means 'I love you'," Raven said dryly after him.

The battle went on with just silence and firing between the two sides. No one noticed this, but after a while one of the Titans disappeared. Control Freak was focused on Starfire and Raven's lasers, accompanied by Cyborg's sonic cannon. They stood (or floated) next to each other, shoulder to shoulder so that the villain could not get past them. Meanwhile, the green Titan was nowhere to be seen.

Control Freak laughed again. "Ready to call your leader? You can't do anything without him!"

His laughter became as gasp as he heard hooves behind him. The sound was distant, but became louder and louder. The geek was fast, but not fast enough to turn around and avoid the strong hooves coming at his back. He turned around and cried out, but not the hooves had hit his stomach causing him to fly up into the air. The straight line Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven made parted so Control Freak could fly right through it. Raven caught him in midair with her powers and he floated up in the air in the black aura.

"Well, would you look at that?" Cyborg shouted. He turned to a grinning Beast Boy and gave him a high five.

"Excellent work, friend!" Starfire said while beaming and giving the changeling a hug.

She let go, and they all looked at Raven, uncertain if she would compliment Beast Boy or not. She seemed to be concentrating on Control Freak to her friends, but obviously this was not the case. She finally spoke after a few awkward moments. "Yeah...nice job," she told Beast Boy as she led Cyborg and Starfire out of the tunnel with Control Freak sill in her possession, floating in the air.

Beast Boy stayed behind, still grinning. _'Wow…Raven actually said something nice to me!'_ he thought. "Nice job," he repeated out loud to himself, "I like that."

He trotted after the others in a wolf form, and little did he know that Raven's words had meaning behind them. After all, according to Raven, apparently 'nice job' means 'I love you'.

---

**AN:** I got the idea from when a long time ago someone said on a forum while mocking the shippers that in Teen Titans apparently 'nice job' means 'I love you'. I thought it was funny, so I used it. And Robin wasn't in here because with him in the battle it wouldn't be possible for BB to defeat Control Freak by himself, so I left him safe at home.


	2. Stone

Cyborg x Jinx

**Stone**

I looked at my alias one last time in the mirror, and recounted my short time with the pink-haired villain. For a brief time I was convinced that she had actually loved me for me. Or that maybe one or the other person could go to the other side to be with one another. I knew that wasn't possible. We were enemies for a very long time, and a little crush couldn't change that.

Besides, I would never betray my friends to go for the girl. As a matter of fact, I'm glad I didn't as well. After much thought, I am sure Jinx loved Stone, not Cyborg. Stone was a great fighter, the top student in the whole school. He was better than brawny, yet clueless Mammoth. He was way more tolerable than the annoying, yet brainy Gizmo. Maybe that's why she liked Stone so much. He was so different than the people she hung out with. He was everything she ever wanted, but couldn't have. I could have stayed with her. I could have made her happy, like I did at our school dance. Even if I wanted to, I knew that I could not. I'm a Titan, a hero. I'm not a low-life villain, and I never will be.


	3. The Carnival Excerpt

Robin x Starfire

**The Carnival (Excerpt)**

Starfire rolled over on her side on her round bed to face her new alarm clock. Her friends told her that it was supposed to ring and after a few minutes, which seemed like a long while, it didn't. A frown appeared on her face as she still stared at the clock. She remembered her best friend telling her about how the odd clock worked just the day before.

_"It's supposed to wake you up," her friend said as she examined it. They were located in the mall looking for items for Starfire's room. She was new to Earth and only a part of the team for a month, so many of the things that were bought had to be explained to her. A confused expression appeared on Starfire's face and Robin explained further. "You get up from bed when it rings."_

And now, her clock had not rung. _"He told me to get up when it rings,"_ she thought. _"Shall I just get up...now?"_ She wasn't sure if she were to get up or not. She knew Robin wouldn't lie to her about the clock, but the whole concept was confusing.

Also, he said the Titans would visit the "carnival" that day. Starfire was now beginning to worry. _"What if I am late to the Ã¢â‚¬ËœcarnivalÃ¢â‚¬â„¢? What if this clock does not ri--?"_

A long blare erupted from the clock, interrupting her thoughts. Starfire jumped up and away in fright and looked at the clock, a fearful look in her eye. After a moment of loud ringing, she put her hand on the top, and pressed down as Robin told her too. The sound stopped, and the room was quiet again.

"I now have to 'get up'," Starfire thought. She giggled at her previous worries of clock not ringing. Robin was right! It did ring!


	4. Control

Terra

**Control**

I had always wanted control over my powers. It was my wish every lonely birthday I spent and my dream plenty of nights as a child. Eventually, I thought got what I wanted in the end. I had control over my powers, but I was not the one controlling them. Turns out I had no control at all. I gave up on my best friend, and let my master, Slade, take over. He was going to let me finish off the green one. I was going to kill Beast Boy.

I tried fighting back, but at the same time I tried convincing my very first friend that it was too late. Slade had the power. As the jagged rock I controlled glided over his head, Beast Boy still talked to me. "It's your power, not his. You can still control it! You can still do the right thing." At this point fear was written all over his face. Was he giving up on me?

I didn't answer myself, because this is when I heard a familiar voice shout out to me. It told me to stop. I turned to see the four other Titans or my four other friends if I still was that, aiming at me. Of course, if I killed their friend, they would kill me.

They all shouted orders for me to stop what I was doing and listen to them. Slade was telling me to do the exact opposite. Five people were shouting orders at me and telling me to do two different things. I didn't know who to listen to at all. I _never_ knew who to listen to. Then another voice spoke, and the other voices halted. It was Beast Boy, still sitting on the ground terrified, but still encouraging me to do the right thing. A slight pang of relief filled my body. He hadn't given up on me. "It's your life, Terra. Your choice. It's never too late to change."

And he was right. My power, my life, _my_ choice. I was sure none of those belonged to Slade so I knew what to do next.

I looked Beast Boy into his eyes, and said meaning it, "Sorry, Beast Boy—-for everything I've done." He gave me a long glance, not knowing what I'd do next, but I was sure he'd be proud.

AT that moment, I finally gained control.


	5. Good Night

Robin x Starfire

**Good Night**

Tonight, Starfire inspected the tower to find out if all of her friends were asleep. She came to the first door labeled "Cyborg" and gently shut his door. "Good Night, Cyborg," she whispered.

She floated to Raven's room and she was fast asleep on her bed without her blanket. Starfire took her blanket and laid it on Raven. "Good Night, Raven."

She quickly went to Beast Boy's room. He was sleeping on the top buck of his bunk bed and was about to fall off. Starfire flew up to the rim of the top bunk and carefully pushed him away from the edge of it. "Good Night, Beast Boy."

All of the Titans were safely in their rooms, or so Starfire thought. Her favorite Titan was yet to be tucked in! She checked his room, and there he lay fast asleep. There was nothing to fix for Robin so that he would have a nice sleep. Instead, Starfire leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good Night, Robin," she giggled. "Pleasant shlorvaks!"


	6. Hair

Robin x Raven

**Hair**

"You shouldn't have cut your hair, Raven," Beast Boy told the empath as he booted up the Game station. He leaned back on the couch, acting aloof, but was really waiting for her to snap at him. She had just walked into the room, with a book in her right hand, getting ready to read.

"...really?"

Beast Boy jumped and was surprised at her calm response. "Really. Really. You'd look a whole lot of a heck better."

Raven scowled, but she knew he was joking.

"Just kidding!" he said proving Raven right. He drew his attention back to the Game station when Cyborg walked in and wanted to play too. For a moment, Raven watched the scenery around her, but she wasn't really paying attention to what she was seeing. For some reason, Beast Boy's comment made her think. A lot.

Ashamed to be thinking about hair, Raven looked over at the kitchen, where Robin and Starfire were located a small table. They were currently in a deep conversation about the movie they watched last night, happy to be together.

Raven's eyes fell on Robin, who was smiling. She wondered what he was grinning so stupidly at and then she noticed Starfire running her beautiful red hair through her fingers as she talked. Robin shyly rubbed the back of his neck and was mesmerized with every word the alien said. In a matter of seconds, Raven wished she had never looked over at the kitchen table.

_If I had kept my hair longer_, Raven thought, _maybe, just maybe he would notice me too._ She gripped her book, and walked out of the room, not caring if anyone noticed.


	7. My Hero

Robin x Raven

**My Hero**

Raven stared at the back of the Titan leader's head for the majority of the climb. It wasn't as if she found his head interesting, it was just that she was deep in thought. Although she was in the form of a small child, and claimed that she didn't remember Robin, she remembered him...and everything that happened.

They both were silent as Robin climbed the cliff and she held on to his back. _Why did he come all of this way for me?_ she thought, _He could have saved himself…and the others…_

"How about a story? To pass the time?" Robin said, interrupting her thoughts.

Raven's eyes widened at the sound of his voice and she nodded.

"This is the story of Raven," he started, as he continued climbing. "She was my very good friend. And she was very brave. Together we fought evil. We beat monsters and villains, and we kept our city safe."

Tears came to Raven's eyes and she wiped them away. He was such a good friend.

"But even though she was doing good, Raven was always afraid that deep down inside, she was bad. See, from the day she was born, people told her that someday, something terrible was going to—"

He paused as he heard a rumble beneath them. Raven held him tighter. _Please, protect me Robin._

The rumbling became louder, and rocks began to fall. Shortly after, Raven was tumbling after them. She screamed, waiting to plunge into the stream of lava beneath them, but Robin, as always, was right after her, and caught his friend in his strong arms.

"You okay?" he asked.

_He saved me...as always..._


	8. Noise

Beast Boy x Raven

**Noise**

Everyday, at about this time, he comes sauntering down the hallway and bangs on my room door. He either yells my name over and over and _over_ again, or throws countless things at the door. He goes through all of this trouble just to show me his new high score on a stupid videogame or to beg me to play "stankball" because Cyborg's busy working on his car. It's like a daily routine. An annoying one, but it happens everyday.

Do I usually care? No.

But today, there are no sounds outside my door. I can't hear his squeaky, annoying voice, and I don't have endure any loud banging outside. And why? Because of me. I got angry and told him to leave me alone; to let me read. So, sadly, he left.

And do I care? Yes.

I've always cared. I just never showed it.


	9. Skipping Rocks

Beast Boy x Terra

**Skipping Rocks**

For anyone who could do it, skipping rocks was fun.

I had always found it to be that way, but it's even better if you have cool earth moving abilities.

Beast Boy thought skipping rocks was fun as well. Half the time when he thought he had thrown the round, smooth, rock skillfully across the water, I had done it for him. I was waiting for him to notice the yellow color gleaming from the rock, but I guess he had never noticed.

I kind of wish my life was like skipping rocks. I could skip whatever events I wished to, and get it over with. And when all was said and done I, like the rock, can sink under the water and never return.

So tonight I'm controlling Beast Boy's rock again, and he's actually noticing that his rock is glowing yellow.

"Hey!" he cried out to me, "No helping!"

"Sorry," I gave a sheepish smile and grinned at him.

"How long have you been doing that for me?" He asked.

"A pretty long time. I didn't want to tell you though...I kind of wanted you to figure out yourself."

"It took me long enough," he said to me. He picked up another rock, and tried again, by himself.

It was easy to admit to someone something as simple as that compared to telling them that you're working for their greatest enemy.

Skipping rocks was so easy...so why wasn't my life?


	10. Truth

Robin x Starfire

**Truth**

"Taste my glork, friend!" Starfire pushed a plate filled with green goop into her masked friend's face. Robin sniffed the food and gave a disgusted look when Starfire turned her head to retrieve a spoon. She came back, sooner than Robin wished for, and scooped up the mush. She jammed the glork into Robin's mouth. The glork left a stinging aftertaste in his mouth. "Taste's good, Star!" Robin lied.

Now, Robin held up his plate containing his own cooking. "They taste really good, Starfire," Robin told his apprehensive best friend. "You should really try them."

Starfire raised the cookie up to her mouth and inhaled the unfamiliar aroma of the dessert. She observed the cookie and bit into it once, then twice, and looked back at Robin. "They are nasty, Robin."

Robin's mask widened, not knowing whether to be surprised, or offended at Starfire's remark.

She glowered at him. "Next time we taste one another's food, I wish for you to tell the truth," Her frown turned into a smile and she added, "and I will do the same for you."


End file.
